fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 14
Tongue Louse: The Two Tongues is the fourteenth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001. This is the second story in the Tongue Louse Trilogy. Plot Scoobs was sat down at the bar. It was late at night and everyone else had gone to bed. He was downstairs by himself with only Titanosaurus for company. "I'll have another glass of water" he said, rubbing his eyes. He was very clearly tired but he did not want to go to sleep. Titanosaurus tried to get some water but the machine wasn't working. "I'll be back soon" said Titanosaurus. Scoobs nodded his head and Titanosaurus left the room to fetch some tools. Scoobs quickly looked up. "Since when can you talk?" He didn't get an answer and Titanosaurus left the room. He chewed on some gum in his mouth and lent on his right arm. He suddenly felt a strange twitch in his tongue. He was still getting over the fact that a tongue louse had once tried to digest it. Near to falling asleep, a glowing red light caught his attention. "What in the world..." he whispered to himself as he walked towards it. It was the dead body of the Tongue Louse that can been swept to the corner of the room. Nobody had thrown it out because they didn't want to physically touch it. Scoobs crouched down and examined it. "It's dead" he said. "It's an empty shell of what was once a disgusting little nuisance." He wasn't completely certain of this though, and it seemed like the dead body agreed. Both Scoobydooman's eyes and the corpse's eyes suddenly flickered red and the bond between the two of them started once again. The creature rolled over onto its legs and stared up at Scoobs. He froze in terror and slowly backed away as the Tongue Louse silently crawled towards him. "No" he whispered to himself, suddenly backed up against a wall. "Not again!" The louse jumped off of the ground and directly into his mouth, silencing any screams he tried to make as it crawled into his throat and positioned itself on his tongue. ------------------------ In the morning, the other Creators found his unconscious body on the floor. Nerd reached down towards him. "Scoobs" he asked. "Are you alright?" He grabbed Scoobs and rolled him over to reveal that no harm had been down to him. Scoobs' mouth quickly dropped open to reveal the tongue louse, alive and well after its last encounter with the group. It looked directly into Nerd's eyes and he looked straight back. "Guys" he said. "It's back..." He backed away so that everyone could see the tongue louse sitting in Scoobs' mouth. "It's happened again!" he shouted. "Where is it!" he screamed. He stood up and rushed to find the closest mirror. He found one in the hall and opened his mouth. Without saying anything, a few tears rolled from his eyes. "This horrible thing is back again" he trembled, clearly frightened that the louse would never leave him alone. ------------------------ In the Fandom User office, the Fandom Boss was sat down in his chair. Like last time, he heard a knock at the door. "It's open" he said, gesturing for the Fandom User to walk in. "Sir" said the anonymous user. "The tongue louse... The one we originally directed to the Creators." The Fandom Boss stared at him. "Well?" he asked. "What about it? It died. They killed it before it could initiate its evil plan. They did us a favour." He continued to read documents. "Did they?" asked the Fandom User. "They clearly didn't do a good job of it because the louse has come back." The boss dropped everything he had in his hands, stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "What did you just say?" he asked. "The tongue louse is back, sir. I don't know how it did it. It doesn't follow the common traits known about every other tongue louse. It's like it's super-powered, as if it is a super soldier or something" replied the user. The boss put his head in his hands and sighed. "That little pest just doesn't know when to stop, does it?" he asked. "We've got to stop it from doing anything bad" he said. "Let the Creators handle it" replied the user. "There's eight of them. It wouldn't make a difference if we sacrificed one or two of them. They're clearly capable of fighting this louse." The boss sat back down in his chair. "I certainly hope so" he whispered to himself. ------------------------ As the days passed quickly in Universe 1, it was night time and the Creators were fast asleep. Nerd was awake in his bedroom, hoping that the resurrection of the tongue louse meant that he could find a way to keep it as a pet. He suddenly heard a strange sound in the hallway. It sounded as if a dead body was being dragged along the floor. He hid under his duvet as the door handle slowly turned. The door drifted open and nobody walked in. Suddenly, the tongue louse dragged itself around the side of the door, clinging on to the wall as it dragged Scoobydooman's body behind it. "Hey..." said Scoobs, his eyes closed. The louse was acting as a tongue and was operating his mouth to talk to Nerd! "Louse?" he asked, throwing the duvet aside. "You always thought I was cute, didn't you?" asked the louse, speaking in Scooby's voice. "I have..." Nerd replied. "Good, good..." the Louse said, somewhat chillingly. His eyes suddenly flickered green and Nerd dropped to sleep. ------------------------ The louse had later dragged Scooby's body back to bed and covered him up, leaving him completely unaware to what had happened. His alarm went off and he rose out of bed. "Another glorious day!" he shouted. "Another happy day with this horrible abomination in my mouth!" He rushed to the bar to find Titanosaurus. "Bartender!" he shouted. "Is the tap working yet?" Titanosaurus walked over to him. "Sorry" he said. "But none of the machinery is working. I've no idea why." Scoobs sat down on a stool. "So we still can't access the universe gate?" he asked. He opened his mouth and looked down at the creature inside of it. "I'll get rid of you soon" he said. "Hey Scoobs" said Wolfzilla. "Hi" he replied. "How are you doing?" she asked. "Not good. I have a strange taste in my mouth. Like sweat or something..." He looked down at the tongue louse. "It must be this thing" he said. "I can't do anything to get rid of it until all of the machinery is up and running again." "Well" she said. "That sucks." She looked at the small tongue louse which stared straight back at her. It blinked and let out a small squeak. It wiggled left and right and reached forwards before resting back in place. Scoobs looked at the grave for the creature that he had built next to his room. "That's where you belong" he whispered to the small creature. It ignored him and silently watched Wolfzilla walk to her room. ------------------------ Later that night, she was lying down in her bed reading a book about wolves and other animals. It was a fairly interesting topic for her as she wanted to find a way to revert to her normal form. It was fun being a wolf but being stuck as one was pretty annoying. The door slowly creaked open and the tongue louse crawled around the side of the door frame on the wall. "Wolf" it said. She turned and looked at it. "Uh, hello... Weird... Tongue... Thing..." She could already see that something was wrong, closing her book and leaving it on the bedside table. "I can help you" it whispered. "I can help you get your normal form back..." The tongue louse moved closer, struggling to move Scooby's sleeping body behind it. "I just need you to serve me" it cunningly said. "And why would I do that?" she asked. The tongue louse moved even closer and moved in closer so that it could hypnotise her. However, Scoobs suddenly woke up and screamed. "What the hell!" he shouted, backing away from the bed. "Scoobs?" she asked. "How did you get in here?" she asked. He stared down at the louse, completely horrified at what could have just happened. He grabbed the louse and attempted to rip it and his own tongue directly out of his mouth. However, it stayed firmly in place and refused to be taken away from his mouth. "What else have you been doing when I've been asleep!" he shouted. "I know you can talk! You've been using my body to do it! Answer me!" The tongue louse stayed silent and didn't speak at all. ------------------------ He stormed back to the alleyway where he had first met the Fandom Users, expecting Dave to be there. He was unaware that Nerd had followed him, still under the spell of the tongue louse. "Hello?" asked Scoobs, looking around for any Fandom users. "Are any of you here?" he asked. "You've helped us before and I'd like you to help us again!" Suddenly, the lid of a bin opened up and Dave the Fandom User climbed out. "Hello Scoobs" he said. "We're aware of your predicament but we don't have any ways to contact you guys." Scoobs sighed. "Yes. All of our tech is screwed. No communications, no drinks and no universe jumping." Nerd observed the conversation take place. He could only just hear what they were saying. "This tongue louse is back in my mouth" he said to the Fandom User. "It just won't stay dead and I have no idea why. Last night it tried to do god knows what to Wolfzilla and who knows what else it has been doing when I've been asleep." The Fandom User hesitated to answer and thought to himself in his head. He then looked directly at the tongue louse. "If you guys can't travel to other universes, then I don't know if I can help you. You're gonna have to wait until your machines are back up and running. There is one thing you could do, but it's rather barbaric and unsanitary." Scoobs stood closer. "I don't care. I just want this little nuisance out of my mouth before it does any more horrible things." The Fandom User handed him an ancient-looking knife. "Rinse this with any of the water you still have left and slice directly through the tongue louse's back. That may help." At this point, Nerd ran into the alleyway! "Don't you dare!" he shouted, grabbing the knife from Scoobs and throwing it over the top of multiple buildings. "The tongue louse is really cute and you aren't getting rid of him!" he shoutedd, grabbing Scooby's face and trying to tear the louse out of his mouth. Scoobs pushed him back. "Get the hell off of me, you creep!" he shouted, pushing Nerd back and spitting on the floor. "Don't ever do that again!" The Fandom User stopped recording the incident on his phone and put it in his pocket. He quietly slipped away back into his garbage bin and disappeared. Scoobs gave an angry look at Nerd, who was fixated on the tongue louse. ------------------------ Back at the bar, all of the Creators were sat together at a table. "How has everyone's day been?" asked Koopa. "Great" said Mosu. "I made a new internet series called Gawdzila. You can check it out on YouTube. The first episode is called The Hole. Insert more advertisement for it here." Koopa smiled. "I'll check it out." he said. "You don't want to hear about the weird night I had" said Wolfzilla, taking a bite out of a sandwich. "What do you mean?" asked BRK. Before she could answer, Scoobs and Nerd burst through the door. "It doesn't matter what knife it is" said Scoobs, looking through all of the drawers. "As long as it can cut, I'm fine." "Woah" said Mosu. "Scoobs has become an edgy emo goth kid!" Scoobs looked at him. "No, I need a knife so I can cut this god damn louse out of my mouth." He finally located a knife. He held it above his tongue and prepared to cut. "Prepare to say goodbye you tongue-eating creep." He raised the knife, but before he could slice through the tongue louse, Nerd ran up to him and pushed him over! "Don't hurt him!" he shouted. "Nerd, get off!" shouted Scoobs. "I don't know what this louse has done to you, but it needs to stop!" And then that's when it finally hit him. He looked into Nerd's mouth and saw multiple white eggs lined around his tongue, just as two more faded into existence, joining the other eggs that were already there. "The louse" he whispered. "It's been putting children in your mouth!" He kicked Nerd away and pushed him over. Holding Nerd's head back, he used the knife to rip the eggs out of Nerd's mouth. Nerd gasped for air. "What the hell happened?" he asked, confused at why he was on the floor with Scoobs on top of him. "Don't say a word" said Scoobs, standing back up. He put the knife in his mouth and attempted to slice through the louse. However, it bit down hard on his tongue and forced him to drop the knife. "It's eating my tongue!" he shouted. "Somebody, do something!" He screamed as blood dribbled out of his mouth. "Guys! Help!" The other Creators all panicked. "What do we do?" shouted Indominus as blood continued to flow down Scooby's face. "I've got it" said Mosu. He pulled out a handgun and aimed it directly at the louse. He fired the gun and shot Scoobs in the neck. "Oh my god!" he screamed, holding his hand over the bullet wound. "What the hell are you doing!" he shouted. Mosu fired again but hit Scoobs in the shoulder. "Aim for the god damn louse!" he shouted. Mosu fired a third time and the bullet pierced straight through the louse's skin, forcing it out of Scooby's mouth. Scoobs fell over to the floor and panted, looking at the dead tongue louse that lay next to him. Just at that moment, all of the machines came back to life and were fully operational. "Oh... Great" he said. Everyone surrounding him and cleaned up the blood. ------------------------ "They did it" said the anonymous Fandom User, walking into his bosses office. "They shot the tongue louse. It's dead again, and seemingly for good this time." The boss looked at him. "Maybe" he said. "Maybe not." He stood up and walked over to the Fandom User. "One of your agents met him again earlier" he said. "Yes, sir" replied the User. "I assume he is still in the dark over who we are?" he asked. "Yes, sir" repeated the User. "He simply told him about the more barbaric way to remove the louse, and then he kissed his friend." The boss sat down and thought to himself. "Good" he said. "We don't want him finding out yet. It's too early. We can only help them for now." The Fandom User remained silent and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. The boss read a document about the louse and frowned. ------------------------ "Thank goodness all that is over" said Scoobs, sat down at the table. "What are we gonna do about that dead louse?" asked Nerd. "I'm not sure" said Scoobs, walking back over to where its corpse was. It was gone! "What the hell?" he asked. Nerd walked over to him. "It's gone!" he said. "I can see that..." said Scoobs. "But where has it gone?" He checked the universal co-ordinates. "Universe 1719... Where the other tongue louses are. He's returned home." He turned off the machine and closed at the portal. "And that's where it belongs" he said. "It can stay there and live its normal life, just like any other stupid tongue louse." Nerd wasn't entirely convinced. "I'm not sure" he said. "Would he really just go home? He seems to be more intelligent than a normal tongue louse. He was clearly up to something." Scoobs considered this. "Well..." he said. "Time will tell. It always does." They looked at the universe gate, feeling a strange kind of dread. THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * BigRandomKaiju * Indominus Rex 2016 * Koopa * Wolfzilla Kaiju * Overgrown Tongue Louse * Titanosaurus Clone Other Characters * Dave the Fandom User * Anonymous Fandom User * Fandom User Leader Trivia * The title is a reference to the second film in the Lord of the Rings movie series, The Two Towers. * This is a sequel to The Fellowship of the Louse, the ninth episode of the Council of Creators series. * This is the first episode of Council of Creators to have been released earlier than it should. It was released earlier as Scoobydooman90001 was moving house and would not have been able to access the internet for two weeks. Because of this, he released the episode earlier so that the wait wouldn't be as long. * This is the second episode to feature the Tongue Louse as a villain. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Tongue Louse Trilogy Category:Council of Creators Season 1